Gothic Sweet Dreams
by Azhwi
Summary: Sesshoumaru is the owner of the best goth club in town. And Kagome just walked in the door. Black leather, gleaming latex, black-lights, velvet booths, pounding music and a hard wooden dance floor. Does Sesshoumaru dance? ON HIATUS


Disclaimer: I own nothing! Respects to Rumiko Takahashi for these wonderful characters that I am going to be playing with.

Note: It's my first story! Chapters will vary in length. Apparently I am starting small for now.

Sesshoumaru was talking to his half-brother when the chief bouncer huffed disgustedly and pointed to something behind the daiyoukai. "Useless."

The taller inu lifted an eyebrow, but turned his head slightly towards the door to look. And frowned.

It was a girl. A girl encased from head to toe in black leather. She was holding out her ID card to the bouncer at the door and was impatiently waiting for the male to take a look at it. Unfortunately it looked like the idiot was too interested in the real thing to look at the plastic likeness.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's deep voice barely carried over the pounding of the club music but the hanyou next to him muttered all the same.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it." The inu stomped towards the door. "Dammit Kouga!"

The wolf youkai at the door flinched and hurriedly snapped his eyes to the driver's license being waved under his nose.

Kagome growled deep in her throat but otherwise stayed still. As much as she wanted to belt the imbecile for ogling her, she wanted to get into the club. Not get booted out for causing a disturbance before she even set foot beyond the door.

She could feel the vibrations of the music through the floor and it was an almost physical itch; Kagome wanted to dance so badly. The fingers of her right hand were already flexing; tracing patterns on her leather-covered thigh in time with the Tool song she could hear shivering through the air. It had been months since her last good club night…

The wolf in front of her twitched again and Kagome heard a snort from behind the bouncer. "She's old enough. Stop memorizing her address."

Sesshoumaru hadn't stayed to watch Inuyasha take care of Kouga. He trusted the half-breed to run the muscle part of the club decently. The wolf was no friend to either he or his half-brother, just a son of a business associate. If the male didn't stop staring at the females though, he would soon find himself telling his excuses to his sire.

The tall youkai made his way to the back of the club, weaving an easy path through the club goers. It was still early in the night and there wasn't much of a crowd. Yet.

Pointed fingernails trailed across the back of his neck and Sesshoumaru ground to a halt, a low growl rumbling up from his chest. A female slid bare arms around his waist and pressed herself up against his back, undulating slightly to grind her pelvis against his ass. "Hello, Mr. Taisho," she murmured. "You disappeared on me."

Her words were soft, lilting, but the seductive tone had a reluctant edge to it. The inu was not interested enough for his curiosity to pique though. He clamped large hands around the female's wrists and wrenched them from his body. Letting go of the right arm, he pivoted to the left and grabbed both of her hands before she could reach out again. "I disappeared for a reason, Kagura." He smirked as her red garnet eyes narrowed and her lips pinched in a thin line. "Whatever your employer wants, he will have to wait for another day. And," the icy youkai looked her up and down, taking in her body through the semi-opaque red latex dress, "he should try sending someone a little less whorish."

Breath hissed through clenched teeth as the wind demon jerked back and yanked on her captive hands. "Damn you!"

The smirk slid off his face and Sesshoumaru tightened his grip. "Do not," he twisted her wrists to the sides, "attempt to touch me again."

The female dropped her gaze to her hands and let out a low grunt of pain, but otherwise stayed silent.

He growled and insisted, "Do you understand me?"

Her fingers clenched together, then fanned out. The air hummed and whistled, then suddenly hair-thin lines of red crisscrossed over the inu's exposed hands and wrists. Kagura raised her eyes to his and snarled, "You hurt me, I will hurt you back _inu_."

Sesshoumaru bared a fang, unimpressed. "But you cannot hurt me first can you?"

Her eyes dilated for a split second and she jerked her head away, but he had seen it. He could hurt her all he wanted to and she wouldn't be able to do anything until the inu had committed that first strike.

The daiyoukai relaxed his grip on her wrists enough to let them straighten, but did not release her. "Kagura," he rumbled in warning.

She flinched and once again met his eyes. "I won't touch you again." She ground out, biting off each word out as if she were tearing out his jugular instead. "Now let go of me."

With a flick of his fingers she was free and the wind demon melted away into the shadows of the club. He doubted that she would stay for the rest of the night. Their messages had been exchanged. Naraku wanted a favour, but Sesshoumaru wasn't in a giving mood nor a receiving one.

Cracking his fingers absent-mindedly, the tall inu continued on his way to the light booth and slipped in without any further delay.

A young girl sat surrounded by giant panels of glowing switches, push buttons and chrome toggles. She twirled once on the swivel stool and jumped off into a quick bow in front of the stoic youkai. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Welcome back."


End file.
